Evil Temptation
by 00Zero
Summary: If you play with fire, it will burn. Some line are not meant to be crossed. This was too cruel. She stood frozen wrapping with painful suffocating truth. It would be sad to fight a fight she could not win. But in her case, it's a fight she would win without a doubt, but forbidden to take. Yet... she loved him. Her heart was going to break. She loved him. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**And thanks, Syao Blossoms, for the supper fast edited.  
**

* * *

_'No, this is too close.'_

He should not allow himself to be this close to her. His hand firmly pressed on her back, clamping her feminism form against his strong muscular chest. The music played softly in the air, setting a perilous atmosphere in the starry night. They were alone in their summer house which was far away from the city. He could feel her warm breath brushing against his neck, sending electric waves that caused him to shudder in pleasure throughout his entire being.

_'This is bad!_'

He knew, but he could not stop himself from holding her. He did not want to stop. He wanted to have her warmth wrapped around his like this forever. They both moved in the same slow rhythm. He wanted this woman... but it was wrong.

Rin's slim arms snaked around his back before tightening her hold, pressing herself closer to him. He returned hers and held her possessively inside his strong, secure arms. Her scent was intoxicating him to the point of being oblivious to reason.

_'This is wrong.'_

Why couldn't he see her as a little sister like he should? Why did his heart race for her? Was it hormones? But why did it only happened when he was with her?

He thought she was his. As long as he could remember, she was always by his side. They did everything together: play, eat, take a bath, sleep, and even go to school. She was his to love, to protect, to have, he always believed in that... until the reality reprimanded him otherwise.

The cruel fact that a brother could never be a lover of his sister.

But who was it that got to decide and make such a rule? Society? Or was god itself?

Because he knew that one of the reasons was because of genetic disorder. Even nature was against it.

Of course he understood the way of the world. His brain did but his heart and emotion did not. He wanted her. He would kill to be with her, even if it was only for a day.

Why her? Of all people why did it had to be her that his cold heart beats for? Why only her, the one he could not live without?

There were trillions of people out there in the world who he could give his heart to. He was allowed to even be with a guy if he felt like it, yet his heart only belonged to this girl. The only girl in the world that was forbidden to him.

His own sister.

He tightened his hold around her as they both moved. She shifted for better adjustment; they molded together perfectly as if they were made for each other. They were twins but they were nothing alike, both in looks and personalities.

He was very good looking, so handsome that he could have any woman. But he never wanted anyone. He did try to date once, but it was too much of a hassle with each and every demand from his so call girlfriend-to-be made. He was a quiet person and preferred to live in a peaceful environment.

Rin on the other hand was very cute and lively. Her smile was like the sun itself and he couldn't help but be drawn to her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. But he wasn't the only one who saw her that way and he hated it. Sometimes he was tempted to want to lock her up so no one could see her.

_'Diminish and disintegrate dark thoughts.'_

Because he knew one day he would lose her to some unknown stranger who came along and play the role he could never play: her lover. The thought was enough to drive him insane.

He rested his chin on Rin's head as she nested against his chest. He wished this moment would never end.

_This is wrong_. _These feelings are wrong._

A voice scorned him in the back of his mind.

Yes it was wrong, but could he have her just for this moment? Until the song end and the dance had to stop.

He had been avoided her for the past five years since he started to realized that his feelings for his little sister was not that of a normal brother's. After all those years, yet he was here holding her.

He sometimes wished that they were in one of those cheesy soap operas and were switched at birth. How great would that be?

She looked up into his dark orbs and gave him her signature smile. She smiled at him so trustingly. It took his breath away. It was the cruelest curse possible to him. What did he do in his last life to be deserved this? To be so close, always by her side, but forbidden to made her his.

He saw happiness radiate from her inside his arms. It was all written on her pretty face that she was happy. He couldn't help but want to lean closer toward her. To have his lips contacted to her smooth skin for once.

She closed her eyes without protest; cheeks deepened in a dark red blush as she held her head up to him. His lips lightly touched her forehead.

_This is okay right? A brother can kiss his sister here right?_

He had to try with everything he got to not go straight to her full pink lips.

He then blushed his lips lightly on her right soft cheek. He should be pulling away, but couldn't make himself to do so. They both froze in that position. He wanted so badly to move his lips to hers.

_'This is wrong!'_

_'This isn't right!'_

He wanted to take her lips just once. To taste it. To make it his for once.

But there would be no turning back if he ever crossed that line. He would never be able to be just a big brother to her anymore. He inched closer to her lips. She remained in anticipation.

_'This is wrong!'_

* * *

**WARNING: This could end up in tragedy. **

**AN: This is a challenge from a friend to have them both reincarnated as siblings and have to fight their urge to love one another. I have another challenge to write, but it seems like it is harder than i thought and i cannot write it yet. About this one, I plan about 2-3 more chapters. Reviews please. (Hey freind, i know u hate cheesiness, and this one seems to be cheesy so i hope you can bear to read until the end. led me know what you think?)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Is this for real?_

She asked herself. She felt like she was on fire and the places where his lips had touched was burning furiously. She could feel his lips inching closer towards hers. She didn't dare to breath.

Is this a dream?

He had been so cold toward her and was barley ever looked her way. She had to rush after him, cling onto him like an annoying brat to get the little attention he wasn't willing to give. She thought he hated her, yet this seemed… the opposite.

_Is this really happening?_

She wasn't sure if this was a dream. A dream came true in this case.

She knew it was wrong to fancy her own brother. She thought maybe he had found out about her feelings and that was why he had kept his distance from her. She had known for a long time that she loved him in a way that a woman loved a man.

But she kept that to herself knowing he would never feel the same way. He was her stuck up brother who weigh his pride over anything. He would never do anything that would disgrace his name.

She knew it was wrong! So wrong yet she could not help but loved him. People thought she had brother complex, but she knew better. When she thought of being intimate with anyone, only Sesshomaru's face came to her. She was strongly rejected the idea at first. It was wrong she told herself. Disturbing even. But slowly she gave in after so many years, with the knowledge that she could never get rid of these feelings for him.

If it could not be him then she would rather be alone, she always felt that way.

A mystery of how their parents named her brother such an out of the world name.

Sesshomaru, 'killing perfection'.

_"I don't know. When he was born, 'Sesshomaru' came into my mind as well as Rin, and before I knew it, we gave him that name," explained their mother._

It didn't matter. To Rin, that was the perfect name and she won't have it any other way.

Sesshomaru's lips was only inched away from hers, she held her breath. It stayed there, fighting the urge from getting any closer.

"This is wrong," she heard him whispered. His eyes closed, fighting hard to have his self-control back.

It was a complex feeling. It felt so wrong yet so right. As if they had done this millions of times.

Who would have thought that he would stay with her in the living room when their parents went out into town. They were having a little family summer vacation. She thought he would shut the door behind him and left her all to herself, but to her surprised, he came out and watched the television with her.

He had moved out of the house four years ago as soon, as he turned sixteen, and almost never home since. He tried his best to avoid her, yet this time he was there in the same living room with her. After the movie was over, they were continuing with her small talks. It was so peaceful and felt so right as if this was how it had always been and should be.

Once she put on some music and continued on talking, saying the song was nice, he held a hand to her asking for a dance. She was dumfounded, but happy. That was where it led to this very moment.

"I know," she whispered back.

"We should stop this," he said softy.

'_We_' he said. So it wasn't just her who had been burying these feelings.

"We should," she agreed. He paused for a long seconds fighting with everything he had before slowly, painfully, puling himself away from the temptation. The beautiful temptation that he would willingly gave up his life to have.

"I'm going to bed," he said casually, but she noticed that his voice was softer and was not as cold as it usually was.  
She found herself alone standing inside the empty living room. She felt as if he had taken a part of her heart with him.

She wanted to cry!

Before, she was okay with it, knowing that it was a one sided love and was okay knowing he would never returned her feelings. It wasn't possible. It could never happen.

She thought someday these feelings would die and she would see him as a brother he was, but now… Now that she knew he loved her too, she wanted to cry more than ever.

Because no matter how much they loved each other, they could never be together.

It could never be.

Why did he have to be her brother?

A tear slowly dripped down her check, than another, and another, and another.

This was too cruel.

She stood frozen wrapping with painful suffocating truth.

It would be sad to fight a fight she could not win.

But in her case, it a fight she would win without a doubt, but forbidden to take.

Yet... she loved him.

Her heart was going to break.

She loved him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! :D Reviews again please.**

**Merry Marry:** How could you! Lol, you don't have to apologize for not supporting it. I don't support incent in real life ether, but since this is a challenge, I have no plan to back out. :)

**PikaPandaPan**: Thanks. Since this is a challenge I will make sure to finish it. It should be 2 more chs. Keep reviews please.

**Jolie Lov:** I agree with you on the part that I don't want them to be with anyone else. Yes, that is a great idea of running away.

**Erika**: Thank you so much for your support and encouragement. :D However, I do not take Merry Marry's comment as offensive. I welcome any kind of reviews and opinions as long as not calling me names or bashing without a real reason. Once again, thanks for you kind words.

**SesshyRin3**: I do too. And thanks as always. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Give me lots and lots of reviews! Yes I am whining and throwing tantrums. I have been very cranky with writing lately and barely find inspirations to write (though I keep on writing). Anyway, there is one more chapter left. I want to get it over with, but I don't know when I will be able to write. Reviews please.**

**SesshyRin3 and Sotam, thank you so much for always reviews my stories. I know this one is a little weird, well maybe more than I a little, but I am trying my best. :) I hope it is enjoyably.**

* * *

She needed to move on.

They both had to move on.

It was their silence agreement the moment Sesshomaru shut the door behind him and left her crying alone in the living room.

It had been four months since. Anytime they looked at each other, all they saw was painful truth. Yet they couldn't help but yearned for each other.

Sesshomaru went back to his apartment and was barely see her. He avoided her in College and they were rarely met even at the same school.

There was no word exchanged between them, but their eyes said everything they wanted to convey and to hide. Their love for one another was so strong that they suffer a great struggle and could barely heed to reasons.

If they were ever in such close proximity alone again, they would lose themselves completely.

Rin had decided to move on. She knew Sesshomaru had been trying, too.

But she wasn't sure if she could. She might never be able to.

She never loved anyone so much to the point that she did not want to care about anything. Even if the world were to collided, she wouldn't care if she could be with him.

But reality wasn't that simple.

She could not be that selfish and forgot about their parents who had raised them so well all these years.

Kin, a close friend she had known since her first year of high school finally confessed his love to her. She told him she was in love with someone else.

"_Do you plan to confess to him_?" Kin asked.

How could she?

She couldn't even let anyone know that it was Sesshomaru who had had a hold of her heart, left alone have a love relationship with him.

"_It's fine even if you don't love me yet. Give it some thoughts and think about it. Just give me a chance. 1 pm Wednesday, I will be waiting for you at the train station where we first met. If you don't show up then I will give up on you and stay as your friend. But if you show up, even if you don't love me, I will not give up until I have given it my all." _

Kin said with confidence. He knew he could made her happy. So confidence that for a moment she wanted to believe it too._  
_

But it wasn't right to go out with a person half-hearty, she told him. She did not want to destroy the friendships they had built all those years. It could abolish their relationship completely. But he said he was willing to take the chance. He was fine even if it was only pity. No matter how slim the chance may be, he wanted to be with her.

Even if he ended up with a broken heart, he would rather try than wondered what it could have been like.

She wasn't sure what she should do. She knew she did not love him that way.

It wasn't right to use him. Especially a dear friend like him.

She did care for him as a friend. A brother.

Funny! How could she say such word when she couldn't look at her actual brother that way? Why was it so heard to love or unloved someone?

But she needed to move on.

Rin put on a jeans jacket. It was now autumn.

If it were Kin, it might work. Even if she could never grow infatuated toward him, she could live with him and be happy.

She knew he was a good guy. She always thought that the woman who would marry him was a lucky woman because he would love and cherish her.

A faithful guy.

She knew reality wasn't as simple as in a novel. He might not be content with what she could give him. He might want more than just a family love and someday they might have to go separate ways. But right now she needed a distraction. Anything to keep herself from running into her brother's arms. Because she knew she was at the breaking point where she would soon go crazy. Her control was at its limit.

How often did she want to show up at his apartment and throw herself inside his embraced? Forgot all the reasons, the world, forgot everything and shut the door of reality behind them so they could be drowning in each other with only the fact that they were in love.

Such dangerous thought.

She was heading toward the train station. It only took ten minutes by train, two stops, from there to reach the train station Kin was waiting. She was on her way out of the university.

What would Kin think if he ever find out the ugly truth that she was in love with Sesshomaru, her own brother? Would he be disgusted? Or would he accept her?

She didn't know.

She didn't' want to think about such things right now.

12:32 pm, her cellphone said. She put her cellphone back into her purse.

She was wearing a pair of torn jeans and a simple black shirt, cover with a jeans jacket. Her black hair was freely flow down her back.

There would be no turning back. She had decided. She would go to Kin. The gentle friend that had always been by her side, supported and protected her. She would find comfort in his arms. Even if it would be painful when she would secretly wished it were Sesshomaru's instead, but she would be fine with Kin.

_You will only hurt him, a_ voice contradicted.

A woman voice announced through the speaker that the train had arrived and would soon depart. She took a deep breath before decided that she would try it out. She took one step after another and another and another, but it felt so heavy. Even so, she was now standing in front of the train's door.

It felt so dreadful as if she were about to walk into death door.

_'This isn't fair to Kin.'_

Her body moved as if it was in an auto pilot mode and stepped a foot inside the train.

There is no turning back, she thought. But before she could completely step inside, a hand firmly grasped onto her right arm, pulling her and swung her body away from the train. She was dumfounded to find herself tightly wrapped inside a pair of strong arms. Her ear connected to his racing thumping heart. His shirt was soaked with sweat and his body heat was burning indicated that he had been running.

"Don't go," his deep voice echoed inside her ears as if it was a spell. It bounded her to him and she lost all the strength she had.

One word from him and she would even willing to give up her life.

She didn't care anymore. Reasons, whatever.

Her arms gently snaked around his back before tightening it with everything she had.

It didn't matter anymore as long as she could be with him.

.

Feb 24, 2013


End file.
